The Mississippi (Tuskaloosa)
The Mississippi led by Tuskaloosa is a custom civilization by Tomatekh,Tomatekh's Civilizations with contributions from DJSHenninger. The mod requires Brave New World and replaces the City-State of Cahokia with Chaco Canyon. Overview The Mississippi The Mississippian Culture was the last major pre-Columbian cultural development in North America, lasting from around AD 700 to the time of the arrival of the first European explorers; ca. AD 1600. It spread over a great area of the American Southeast and mid-continental river valleys, with scattered extensions northward and westward into the Great Plains. The culture was based on the intensive cultivation of maize, which resulted in large population centersm and participated within a larger exchange network known as the Southeastern Ceremonial Complex. Tuskaloosa Tuskaloosa was a paramount chief of a Mississippian chiefdom in what is now the state of Alabama. He is primarily known through the accounts of the Spanish conquistador Hernando de Soto and is notable for leading the Battle of Mabila. Contemporary records describe Tuskaloosa as being very tall and well built, being feared equally by his vassals and neighboring nations. Dawn of Man Hensci, Tuskaloosa, Chief of Atahachi and leader of the Mississippian people! Your prowess in battle is matched only by your cunning. The culmination of the mound builder tradition, the Mississippi represent one of the most advanced societies of pre-Columbian North America. A gifted and industrious people, they developed widespread trade networks and utilized impressive agricultural projects to sustain some of the largest cities in the medieval world. Yet, the Little Ice Age would ultimately devastate the great population centers of Cahokia and Moundville; destroying their economy and dispersing their people. By the time Europeans arrived in the Americas, the Mississippi were a mere shadow of their former selves and the legacy of the mound builders would soon fade into legend. Feared warrior, the Mississippian culture has all but vanished and even your descendants have forgotten the great earthworks of their ancestors. It is time to return, to reclaim the Big River, and grow the maize that once sustained your mighty cities. Can you restore your lost chiefdom? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"Hensci! I am Tuskaloosa, Chief of Atahachi and leader of the Mississippian people. You are welcome to trade and make offering in my cities." '''Introduction: '"You approach Tuskaloosa, Paramount Chief of Atahachi. I hope you've brought tribute..." 'Defeat: '"I have a victory gift for you. It's just... in my other town. We should go there... together. This is in no way suspicious." 'Defeat: '"Like a coward, you hide behind your men! Cehecvres!" Unique Attributes Strategy The Mississippi encourage settling tightly packed clusters of high population cities. Your highest population cities form regional centers which then provide food and economic benefits to any city settled within 6 tiles. The closer a city is settled to the regional center, the larger the bonus received by both the satellite city and the regional center. This ability also proves useful when trying to colonize a foreign continent, as the first city settled on another continent establishes a new regional center to provide bonuses for any fledgling cities. Keep in mind that regional centers are not static, and if a satellite city reaches a higher population than its regional center, it will become the new center. The Mound Temple creates a bit of a gamble depending on where you initially spawn on the map. If your cities are near the equator, the temple provides additional faith, but if they’re near the poles; additional science (both of these instances reaching a max of 4 yield). At the tropics, the temple will provide and even +2 to both yields. If you find yourself in need of either faith or science, consider creating a new cluster of cities at the desired latitude. Aim to settle this cluster far enough away from your other cities so that it establishes its own regional center. The Falcon Dancer may seem like an average unit, but it compliments the Maize Economy unique ability. If trained in a regional center, they train 50% quicker and start with bonus experience equal to the center’s population. Your capital will likely function as a regional center throughout the game, so use it to quickly train powerful, experienced Falcon Dancers during the Medieval Era. Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Invent Chunkey Our warriors have invented a game of skill played by throwing a spear at a rolling disc. The sport has quickly developed a following and even our farmers have found entertainment by gambling on the outcome of matches. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Mississippi * Must have constructed at least 3 Colosseums * May only be enacted before researching Metallurgy * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 50 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Colosseums will also generate +10% Gold * The XP bonus Falcon Dancers receive when trained in a Regional Center will be increased by 50% Develop River Polities The Great River not only provides us with fertile soil to grow maize and squash but also allows us to trade goods and communicate with distant chiefdoms. We should continue to settle river valleys to encourage economic growth and increase the influence of our regional centers. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Mississippi * Must own at least 15 River tiles * Must have at least 2 Cities settled adjacent to a River * Must have researched Civil Service * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 3 Magistrates Rewards: * The radius affected by Regional Centers will be increased by +1 tile Chunkey Match The City-State of X'' has challenged us to a ritual game of chunkey. If we accept the invitation, we are likely to curry favor with the city and possibly renown for our warriors. However, if we are unable to attend, we can still gamble on the matches of neighboring nations. '''Option 1: '''We accept their challenge! * 50% chance to suffer 2 turns of Resistance in your Capital * 50% chance to celebrate a 'We Love the King Day' in your Capital * +20 Influence with ''X Option 2: 'We should place a bet... * 50% chance to lose 100 Gold * 50% chance to win 300 Gold ''Note: This event can only fire for the Mississippi after they enact the 'Invent Chunkey' decision. It may also fire for Poverty Point after they reach the Medieval Era. '''Unique Cultural Influence "My people are now playing chunkey and trading shell gorgets. I worry the rest of the world will soon succumb to your culture." Full Credits List * DJSHenninger: Unit conversion (from Danrell’s Civ V Ancient Aztec Pack) * Tomatekh: All code and art otherwise not listed Notes and References Category:Tomatekh Category:All Civilizations Category:Woodlands Cultures